fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Selenica E. Fiore
Selenica E. Fiore (セレニカ・E・フィオーレ Serenika E Fiore) The First Princess, the Older Sister of Princess Hisui E. Fiore, and the Daughter of the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore. She is S-class Mage of Fairy Tail, who uses 2 kind of katana as her weapon no one has ever seen her with a full power magic. She was revealed as Ten Wizard Saints, being 1st God of Ishgar. She was formerly a mage belong to Blue Pegasus Guild, but quit the guild for unknown reason and joined Fairy Tail. Appearance Selenica is slim young girl, with green long hair, and Green eyes. Personality Selenica E Fiore is really elegant, sweet, kind, careless, childish, and rather strict. History Selenica was born to the royal family of Kingdom of Fiore. Her mother, Selicia E. Fiore died after give birth to Hisui E. Fiore At some time, she is the one who take care after her younger sister, Hisui. meanwhile Magic Council decided from her birth she will be Ten Wizard Saints, an will be given the title when she is old enough. She was bestfriend of Karen Lilica at that time too becoming her partner when to do job quest, and she meet Leo the Lion at some time she was befriended with him and fall inlove in first sight, realized that it will get hindrance it job, she decide to left the guild, afterwards, 3 years has been passed and she decide to join Mavis Vermillion guild, Fairy Tail. 400 years ago, Selenica, Mavis, and Zeref was a long time friend. She was the reason Zeref stopped killing people, and live the life to atone his sin. Zeref promised Selenica he won't uses his magic anymore, just wandering in the prison of time to search a place to die. Magic & Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Selenica to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition.104She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate Magic World, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones.105 Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. * Restore (レストア Resutoa): Selenica cuses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye.107 * Parallel Worlds (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Selenica produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path.108 * Luminous Minutes: Serenica throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams.109 * Flash Forward (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Selenica produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault.110 * Infinite Sphere: Selenica sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction.111 (Unnamed) * Second Origin Release: Selenica, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magic Power, though the process is extremely painful to most people.112 (Unnamed) * Last Ages (ラストエイジス Rasuto Eijisu): A taboo spell which is cast at the cost of Selenica's time. As Selenica's veins drastically bulge, a large amount of Magic Power surrounds her body, ascending into the sky. A bright flash then occurs, signalling the rewinding of time. Upon the spell's completion, Selenica's body becomes horribly burnt.113After using it, the user's body rapidly ages.114 * Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Selenica uses this primarily on her orb. She can send an object to a future of her choosing, thus being able to move it as she wishes. She can also stop it by stopping its very time. She mainly uses telekinesis to barage her opponents with hits from her orb. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Selenica possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber.In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Equipment Orb: Serenica's weapon of choice is a Blue orb that she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time Magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can easily be repaired. It's probably a Communication Lacrima crystal. Katana: Serenica's as Freasha choice is a dual katana, this is only for defense, no require magic. she can use it whenever she want. Relationship Toma E. Fiore: Selenica care his father much to his sister. even they never interact often, but she still loves her father equally. Hisui E. Fiore: Selenica is already a figure mother for Hisui, after the dead of her late mother, Hisui is often to be with her since they were kids. Karen Lilica: Selenica and Karen has deep friendship, always together on a job. They can be a perfect partner. But that goes different for Karen when she heard Selenica left the guild. making her mistreated everyone around her and no one to believe in. Loke: Selenica and Loke has a deep friendship each other, but after that those two formed a bond of love together, and become lovers. 2 years after becoming lovers, she realized this kind of love is never forever. She decide to left the guild. Master Bob: Selenica has a friendship with the guild master of pegasus, they are good friends who always talk to each other, and ask advice. Makarov Dreyar: Simliar as master bob friendship, Selenica often to call Makarov grandfather even not related by blood. they shared a good relationship. Lucy Heartfilia: after hearing Lucy is the owner of key of lion, they both have become friend. and often go to job together with Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gray, often with Juvia. Mavis Vermillion: Mavis and Selenica is just like siblings relationship, caring each other, watch their backs as well. Zeref: Selenica always become the only ally of Zeref. they have deep relationship as friend. even the world and it's people hate him, she will always for her. Quotes *'(To Karen) "I'm sorry to left you and the guild. I have something important that hindrance me, hope you forgive me."' * (To Loke) "Heh, after I left Blue Pegasus for two years, you're gotten good to flirt a girl? Heck, I'm not suprised enough. because you're just like Hibiki and Ren. *'(To Lucy) "So you're the new owner of Leo The Lion? I see. nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia"' *'(To Gray) "Gray, please put up clothes. you're doing that habit again."' *'(To Natsu) "Hey, Natsu. please don't wreck things when they're much trouble."' *'(To Zeref) "Please stop all of this Zeref, you're a good people! I and Mavis know that. even the world reject you, we will always accept you.!"' *'(To Mavis) "So Carefree girl are you, I wish I was you, Mavis."' *'(To Hisui) "Let me be, because guild are more fun, you already seen it with Fairy Tail right?' Trivia Gallery ' 599037-shot0001 super.png|As Freasha sren and hisui.jpg|Serenica and Hisui sren23.jpg|Fairy Tail mark. ' Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Female